Stolen Bride
by Pacific Blue
Summary: Are you blonde? Do you have amber eyes? Are you running away from your own wedding? Meet Cagalli Yula Athha…well soon to be Cagalli Yula Zala if she doesn’t do anything asap! Chapter 4 up! BtW: Happy Birthday Athrun!
1. Chapter 1

**Run away bride? No, **_**Stolen Bride**_

**Author: Pacific Blue**

**Summary:** Are you blonde? Do you have ember eyes? Are you running away from your own wedding? Meet Cagalli Yula Athha…well soon to be Cagalli Yula Zala if she doesn't do anything asap!

**Chapter One**

**AkA:** A new beginning

**Another title?:** This is not what I meant when I said 'a new beginning'! Why can't we just start telling people what happen right in the middle of the story?!?!?!

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

From the producers of M.I.H.T.D Magazine! Please welcome _Stolen Bride!_

**Issue One:** **The**_ Guy_ **and or** _Girl_**! Stay tune until the end of the chapter for your 100 free magazine! **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! You complain, you do it! Ooo, btw, this one is for Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

05/18/07

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

"So how many people are we inviting?"

"100,000? Maybe 2?"

"**Maybe zero!?"**

"Ooo, and how about the flowers?"

"Orchids?"

"Daisies?"

"Tulips?"

"**Roses perhaps?"**

"Lets do a pink theme!"

"Nah…"

"How about blue?"

"Don't think so…"

"**GREEN!!"**

"Purple?"

"**Doesn't anyone listen to me?!?!?!"**

"Oh sorry Cagalli, it's just that we're so excited! You're getting married!"

"**Excuse me? I don't even know who I'm marrying!"**

"Well your dad was the one that decided and because he's not with us any more, we can't do anything about it. Besides you're going to meet him this afternoon anyways…"

Meet the wedding planners. **Kira Yamato**, _short sweet chocolate brown hair, around 5' 8'', purple eyes, Cagalli's twin, son of the Yamato's and or Hibiki's, deathly afraid of kittens_. **Lacus Clyne**, pink haired, blue eyes, the one Kira's courting and Cagalli's best-est friend. And finally, meet the bride, Cagalli Yula Athha. With, blonde hair, fiery gold eyes, and a knack in getting into trouble...

So anyways continuing on with the story, Cagalli's beef with this marriage is that was arranged. I know isn't that so lame? Cagalli always preferred a knight in shining armour…

"**I don't want to marry some old mad man that I don't even know!"**

"Soon going to know…"

"Actually I'm positive that we're _going _to be _late_!"

"Oh my! Let's hurry people! Don't want to make a bad impression!"

"**What?! Where the hell are we going? Who are we meeting??"**

"Oh actually did I forget to mention that you're already married to him? We did this because we knew that you were gonna back out and shit so, Cagalli, you're now Cagalli Yula Zala… And we're going to meet him right now." Kira said with a huge grin on his face…

"KIRA!!!! I'm so going to beat the s- - t out of you!!! You jerk! How could you do this to me!!! KIRRRA!!!!! Just watch, I know where you sleep!!!"

♪

_So sweaty, so nerves, so…hungry! When was the last time I ate? Hmm, oh my gosh they're introducing him right now…okay so his name is…Athrun Zala!...love the name, just hope that he's hot…_

**Okay, so Cagalli, Kira and Lacus are at the Zala mansion right this moment meeting **_**someone's **_**husband…**

**As the door slowly opens, a dark eerie figure emerges from the darkly lit room…**

_Oh my freaking god! He has PURPLE hair!! Like P.U.R.P.L.E HAIR!!! I'm so not exaggerating people, ewwwey!!!!_

**Cagalli then had enough of this foolishness and ran out of the room…**

"Cagalli, where are you going?" Kira yelled after her.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked confused.

"_My love?_" The geek-y-est voice you'd ever hear yelled from behind. _Can't believe that's my husband…ha…I'm not letting that happen! _

♪

_So now I'm finally free…it's been- takes out fingers to count- 5 hours since I ran away from the Zala's mansion. 5 hours since I ran away from my future husband…oh yea _**husband**_ now, because KIRA signed the forms and all!!! _

_Maybe I should take the yacht out…the ocean always does calm me down. So the problem is where the nearest boat I could take out…ooo. There's one right now, I'm positive that it's my father's servant's, I'll just asked them for a ride. _

"Hey boys, could you give me a ride?"

Head turns and whistles were howled…

"You know that my father _is _Uzumi Athha right?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss Athha, please don't get us into trouble. We'd do anything! Please don't tell, don't rad us out...

"On one condition, could you take me with you where ever you're going??"

"Sure anything, just don't tell…"

-Background story, when Uzumi was still alive, he took in some fugitives that were not legal to live in any colony. He promise he would keep his mouth shut and let them live in a small house as their shelter, if on one condition that they'd work for him. Just before Uzumi got sick and passed away, he told this secret to Cagalli and Kira….-

_As the wind flows through my tangled hair, I felt so relaxed and calm. I could just almost forget all my problems…_ the key word here was _almost_… dad, mom, I miss you guys so much. Why did you leave? Why couldn't we just stay together and be a happy family. It's that damn war that took mom away and now the sickness took you daddy…

"Miss?" The captain of the boat disturbed her.

"What is it?"

"We got captured by _pirates…"_

"WHAT!!?!?!?!" Cagalli screamed. She heard stories when she was small about these loathsome people, who search the seven seas for treasures and gold. But really she never knew that they were _real_!!!!!

At that moment someone tapped her on the shoulders. When Cagalli turned around, she was knocked out. But right before the darkness claimed her, the last thing she saw was dark emerald eyes…the most gorgeous she'd ever seen…

To Be Continued…

A.N/ okay I know that this is all randomed and all, but I promise you guys that are reading this right now that it's gonna get better…

Please review…/no flames/…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dum, dum, dum…**_** Stolen Bride**_

**Author: Pacific Blue**

**Summary:** Are you blonde? Do you have ember eyes? Are you running away from your own wedding? Meet Cagalli Yula Athha…well soon to be Cagalli Yula Zala if she doesn't do anything asap!

**Chapter Two**

**AkA: "Shit!" **

**Another Title: "I just can't believe my luck…"**

**-Lord of the Seven Seas**

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

**Issue One:** **The**_ Guy_ **and or** _Girl_

**You can't ever be sure that the person you're with is **_**the one**_**. Silly crushes, lust, jealousy, are all mistaken for **_**love **_**like 80 percent of the time…so how do you know if this is your future husband /slash/ and or wife? You don't! Ha I know, if you really had to buy this, you would be totally screaming like crazy about how it's a waste of your money. Anyways…just let faith play it's role, don't get in its way. The rain falls, the sun rise, people grow old…all these things happen by themselves don't they? Then your love life will too. Remember, don't interfere! **

_**Hey but what if nothing happens? You keep waiting and waiting and the next thing you know your old and wrinkly… how sad really. I think that you should just take a chance, play around with your kismet a little. Sometimes your faith just needs a little push you know…**_

_**-Cagalli Yula Athha**_

Disclaimer: Mister, master, mustard! –LoL got that from Inu Yasha! Okay I'll just get to the point…don't own, don't sue. don't smile, be blue!

Updated: 06/07/07

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

"Oh crap, I'm so dead! Why oh why did I have to raid _this_ ship?! Ahhh!!! She's my freaking wife for god's sake! I stole my own wife!"

**A blue headed Corrdinator** **yelled as he furiously tried to get his thoughts together out loud. This emerald eyed, mid twenty's **_**pirate**_** just moments ago captured the Lioness's Royal Trading Ship. On the plus side, big money could be made by selling these cargos in the **_**black market**_** but unfortunately he also captured a very feisty young lady as a prisoner.**

"Athrun, come on, it isn't that bad." **Dearka Elsman said trying to calm his friend down. Meet D.E, part time pirate, full time player. He's one of Athrun's best buddies, going all the way back to elementary school. Currently trying to get some girl by the name of Miriallia's digits and hopefully get a date even though they're already arranged to get married. Number of kids wanted? … **_**number said to be set too high and should be lowered. **_

"Oh don't you tell me it isn't that bad Dearka! Go kidnap your _wife_, and then talk to me about it's not being that bad!" _When the hell did I have a wife by the way??_

"You know she might be lying right?? Like one of those of other fan girls who pretended to be you wife. Hmm…How many is that now? 10, or was it 20?"

"But she's doesn't seems to be like one of those other girls though."

"Uhu, last time you said that, the girl got into your bed and tried to kill you. She was like '_oh how if you couldn't be her's, than you couldn't be anyone else's either_'."

"What ever man, but then again she does have my mom's ring! Which means that one, SHE IS MY GODDAME WIFE, and two, my _father _was the one that agreed to this wedding! Oh god I can't believe my luck! That stupid, self-centered bastard signed the marriage documents and tried to use my well earned name!"

"Chill my man…Where is she right now anyways?"

"In my room, hopefully sleeping…"

"…your room…sleeping… ahem…bet cha you wished she was waiting for a lil ahem you know snuggling, touching…kissing..." Dearka had this smug look on his face.

"Shut it! I need to think!"

"Technically, you guys are already married so like you know sex wouldn't be inappropriate…"

**And there went Dearka flying across the room…bleeding nose, bruised eyes and all…**

**As Athrun walked through the corridors of his mighty Justice ship, he thought that with some fresh air, food, and any bit of sleep would help him think about anything but **_**her…hmm her…her **_**luscious curves…her lips, those fiery amber eyes…god he has to get it together.**

"Yo Zala!"

**When Athrun turned around, he saw Yzak. Yzak Joules. Said to be ruthless, rude, and just simply **_**mean**_**. Silvery hair, blue eyes, this guy meant business. **

"What's up Yzak?" _When was the last time that Yzak needed my help? He usually just beats the heck out of whomever that's bothering him…_

"Your freaking girl friend almost shot my head off that's what! God I tried to be nice and went down there and asked her if she needed anything but what did I get as payment for this kindness? I GOT SHOT AT! Man, how did that bloody girl even know how to shoot a gun?! Zala take care of her before I do something about it!"

**Athrun then gave Mr.Silver-Haired-Boy the most dangerous warning glare ever invented. **"Don't touch her or you're dead."

"I don't give a shit. Just go and control her!"

**Quickly Athrun went to his bedroom, trying to get to her before his other men got to her first. Although, he wasn't worried, he'd always rather be safe than sorry. **

You see, even though Zala was the captain of his crew, some of his men weren't his. They were his friend Nicol's. Before Nicol died fighting for his wife, he made Athrun take his crew if anything happens to him. So now, Athrun's stuck with a bunch of hooligans that were only useful when push comes to shove. Otherwise, if there's a sexy lady on board, they'd take what they want, when they want it.

**As Athrun reach to door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Not knowing how good her aim was, well good enough to give Yzak a lil shake… Athrun knocked on the door. **

"Enter at your own risk." Came a reply. Athrun slightly chuckled to himself and opened the door anyways. The door opened creakingly and the first sight Zala saw was a gun cocked directly at his…you know…the thingy down there…

"Take one more step and I'll shoot it off. But must I remind you to think of you children."

"You mean your children." Athrun obviously tried to be the sneaky type…

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Don't swear. Isn't it the duty of a wife? Isn't it their job to bare an heir for her husband, to love and cherish her husband, to follow him and his actions?"

The amber eyed prisoner cocked an eyebrow questioning him.

"Shoot if you want. But why don't _you_ think of _your_ _children_."

"Who the hell are you? God, I'm not taking this shit, lie and I'll shoot, give me a long and complicated answer and I'll shoot…"

Athrun cut her off. "Aren't you gonna shoot no matter what I say? It really doesn't matter than now does it?..." Just than you hear the trigger being held on tighter. "Okay okay," _I really do value the life of my heir…_ "They call me Lord of the Seven Seas out here. My given name by birth is Athrun Zala. Son of Patrick Zala and Leorn Zala." A snug smile appeared on Athrun's face as he saw her reaction.

"Liar."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Who else would I be talking to dumb ass?"

"But why don't you believe me? Don't you believe this face? Don't you believe your own husband?"

"Oh I so hoped you _were_ my husband, but unfortunately earlier today _I_ met him. Like face to face, met him…" _Actually I ran away before I really got a good look but I bet that person I met didn't have any good looks anyways. _

"You met him?" Athrun asked with a deranged face on. _What the heck is my father doing??_

"Yea, met him! Am I not speaking English or something?? Was I somewhat not clear? Hello?"

"Yea, hi whatever…so tell me how he looked like?"

"Uhh, purple hair, blue eyes? I'm not actually sure though because well ahem I ran away before actually being five minutes in the same room so…"

"Dame him!" _How could my father use him of all people?!_

"Pardon?"

"Could you lower that gun just a little? I don't want to jeopardize the future of my children…"

"In your dreams buddy…I'm not lowering this till you except my proposal."

"Lower that and then we will negotiate."

"No."

"Please lower it sweet heart. If you do, I promise we will have the best sex in your life…"

_Omg was that a tempting thought… me…him…engaged in hot sex… _**-As this lady was thinking of her possibilities, the gun lowered just an inch. Taking the opportunity the predator leaped. Quickly Athrun twisted her hand so she would drop the gun and than this sneaky bastard entwined his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. His free hand than went down to squeezes her butt. **

"I like to negotiate up close and personal thank you very much… you don't mind right?" He said huskily. Before she could even answer, Athrun stole a kiss. _Oh god she tastes so good._ Braking away, Athrun let her take a breath…

"What's your name?" _Don't I at least deserve her name if I can't have her in bed…well at least not yet…I don't want to scare her away…_

"C…Cagalli…"

"Cagalli…my sweet beautiful Cagalli, I can't wait till we negotiate next time…"** And with that Athrun walked out of the room. **

To Be Continue…

A.N// Heyy everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update sooner:D // Ooo, and thanks to everyone that reviewed and or favourited and alerted me! Celle666//lilxangelxsweetz//athrunXcagalli4evr//nareiya//cagalliyulathha//Jomai//

asga//blinkie//Lac73// bianca //Million Voices//

People don't forget to sign the ASUCAGA petition! They belong together; they don't deserve to be broken apart!

- h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-e-t-i-t-i-o-n-o-n-l-i-n-e-.-c-o-m-/-a-s-u-c-a-g-a-/ -

(just take out the -'s)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Du, du du du du du… -Opening Song For Phantom of the Opera.) Stolen Bride **

**Author: Pacific Blue**

**Summary:** Are you blonde? Do you have ember eyes? Are you running away from your own wedding? Meet Cagalli Yula Athha…well soon to be Cagalli Yula Zala if she doesn't do anything asap!

**Chapter[takes fingers out to count… THREE:D**

**AkA: The story of how Cagalli Yula Athha started to have an appreciation for Athun's special talents…**

**Another Title: "Omg Athrun I can't believe…" **

**-Cagalli **

**A.N: just want to make it clear that things written in italics are a person's thoughts –in this case Cagalli's. and things written in bold are narration.**

**BTW: there are some like mature things mentioned/and or happening…so yea… Note: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Thanks: Okay so I want to thank all the people who reviewed/favoured/alerted my story! it means a lot to me[starts crying and waving like Miss. Universe. **

**-not written in any order- **

Million Voices//Yuki Kunimitsu//laydee-333//nareiya//Ancel//Canadain-Girl//Celle666//ChildO'God//Kyo-24//LitoxShorty//LoveAnime4ever//NightMidst// athrunXcagalli4evr// junon2//Hades.Throne.Heiress//Jomai// Katkat//FlamingStar//Mage666//kiki-hime// Asga// Meow-meow-kitty-chow//Lac73// Bianca//cagalliyulathha//

**-sorry if i missed anyone!**

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

**Stolen Bride Magazine**

**Issue 2: Flirting or Just Annoying?**

**Okay so what do you do when there's a boy, and he's like always bothering you every second he gets? Does he like you or is he just doing it because it bothers you?? Really there's no explanation because first of all, I'm no boy so obviously I wouldn't know. And second of all, guys are just plain weird.**

**Stay tune till the next chapter to find out what to do about the Exs. **

Disclaimer: Yo listen up: here's a story, About a little guy, That lives in a blue world, And all day and all night and everything he sees is, Just blue like him inside and outside_… [-I'm Blue by _Eiffel 65**Don't own, don't sue. don' t smile, be blue!**

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

"Oh fuck this, I'm not sitting around all day and not do anything!" Cagalli yelled.

**This blonde was bored to death after Athrun passionately kissed her and left her. She didn't know anyone, didn't know her way around and didn't let any of this stop her from doing something fun to subdue the boredom. But of course taking note that she was on a ship, the only thing she **_**could **_**do was take a tour of it. **

"I'm gonna be here for a while anyways, so why not go and have a look around…"

**Cagalli slowly opened the huge double-doors exiting the master bedroom, and stuck her head out to look both ways. **_I don't want to run into another crew member again… that stupid Zala took away the freaking gun! Hell what am I suppose to do to protect myself from those crazy people!! _[Cagalli started to pout…_ I guess the only way around is to be a sneaky rouge… _**The blonde tip toed through the hallways with the theme song of Pink Panther playing in the background.**_That's odd, I guess someone is listening to the radio. _**As Cagalli opened a random door she went screaming like hell actually broke out, not caring at all about the **_**sneaky **_**part of the plan. **_OH MY STINKING GOD!!!!!_ **She mentally screamed while running with her tail between her legs. **_WHO THE HELL HAS A STRIP CLUB ON A STINKING SHIP!!!! LIKE REALLY I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT THERE WERE GAY PIRATES, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THEY REALLY EXISTED! EWW-EY! I WAS GREETED BY A STINKIN' GAY STRIPPER!!! _[Silently cries on the inside. **Athha quickly ran into another room and slammed the door behind her. She then took her hands –covering her face- to protect herself from whatever horrors yet to be seen. After a couple of minutes though, Cagalli took a peek through her fingers. The scene that met her eyes was breath taking. **_Oh my, this is such a beautiful room. The walls were in a deep shade of red, taking a theme of gothic-ness. A window was at the far side of the room with black veiled drapes, and a fire place in front of a bunch of couches… I think I found my sanctuary! _**But as Cagalli looked carefully at the detailed side of the room and let her senses take over her, she first of all heard something. **_Is that someone moaning?!?!? _**She asked herself in horror. **_Wait…I think I see something…_ **This blonde once again went screaming like her life depended on it… **_**again**_

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

…Somewhere on the couches…

"Dearka! I told you we shouldn't have sex on the couches! Some might see us…wait let me rephrase that…SOMEONE _SAW_ US!!!"

"Oh honey, shut up, what's done is done… and my dick is not done, so can we pillow talk later??"

"De…ahhh………….."

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

**Hours later you would find Cagalli huddled in a corner rocking back and forth…**_Sex…sex…every corner I turn to there's something relating to sex……bad?... sex…bad…yes?...yes…sex bad…_ **Eventually though, Cagalli collected her wits and continued onwards with the tour. [The tour must go on! This time around, she learned to NOT open any doors UNLESS there was a sign identifying what was in the room…**preferably as many signs as possible.

**After searching around five hallways, Cagalli finally found ONE door which was labelled. **

"Library." She read out loud. "No food, no noise, and let me repeat this, NO SEX IN THE LIBRARY!" Following that in smaller prints… "God, go in the living room, or any room other than the library!!" And following _that_ was…

**Quoted by Captain Zala**

_Whatever he says is _LAW!

**Cagalli decided to go look around in her **_**new **_**sanctuary… However, before Cagalli could turn the door knob she heard someone talking and decided to listen in.** _I might get to black mail someone later…_

"Oh. My. God Athrun! It's so big, oo!" A girly voice started cooing. _Someone's talking to Athrun… _"Can I touch it, I've never seem anything that like this bigger than life-size before! You must be _very _proud of it." _Athrun? Big? What is she talking about? …Big…Athrun…Athrun…Big…omg, Athrun's big thing!_ "Ooo can I test it out?? I want to know the feeling of it in my hands…" _Hell no man! No one is feeling up my boy! _**Cagalli burst into the room.**

"Hold it you shitty slut, don't you dare touch my husband!" Athha screamed. **As she looked around, she saw Athrun sitting in his chair, a pink headed girl standing beside him –is that Lacus??- and nothing nasty happening…**

"My dear, it's nice of you to join us…" Athrun said as he turned around in his chair.

_Omg, he's so hot! Even if he was on fire, he couldn't be hotter! …_"What the heck is going on in here?!"Cagalli said, obviously confused.

"I'm just showing Meer here something… but really she was on her way _out_ anyways."

_See ya bitch! _Cagalli yelled in her mind.**Oddly, Meer winked at Cagalli as she walked by. **_What. The. Hell!?!?! _

"Love, come here." Athrun said seductively. _I almost forgot that Athrun was there…-not that he's the kind of person that was hard to not noticed…- Hey legs…why are you moving by yourself??!!_

**Just as Cagalli was faced to faced to Athrun -and was staring him down- Mr. Hotty grabbed Cagalli by the waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on top of him. –Back to front style.-**

"So tell me about your morning Cagalli…"_Oo, I just love my name come off his tongue…it sounds so much sexier…_

"Odd, it was very odd." **Athha could feel his erection poking at her back.**

**Huskily, Athrun started to question her. **"Meet anyone new??" **His warm breath caressing her ear, his arms caressing her waist. **

_Aww, he's so sweet, making small talks and feeling up before having sex… I hate those arrogant bastards who just take it and go. _"No one in particular. Just your gay strippers and two people having it on the couch,.. in the _living room._"

"You didn't join any of them did you? Didn't try to convert that stripper or made it into a three-some??"

Strangely, Cagalli started to blush despite her tone. "Hell no boy. I'm not into three-somes and it's much too damn hard to convert a gay."

Nibbling Athrun started to nibble her ear. "Good, I want you all to myself."

"Well you do have me all to yourself. I am, you know, your wife after all." Cagalli giggled. -Because of his words and his actions.-

"It wouldn't matter if I was your husband or not…I would have taken you even if you were someone else's wife."

"Bastard. And what about that bitch that was here earlier, she was feeling you up wasn't she??"

"Cagalli dear, she's a les, so she wouldn't be very interested in me. And besides, I only have eyes for you love. I was actually showing her this…" **Slowly Athrun pulled out of his pant pocket a little green velvet box. **"It's from the bottom of my heart to your's."

"I…i…omg Athrun…I don't know what to say…" **Cagalli went all teary eyed.**

"Well open it first before you say anything…" **Smiling, Cagalli slowly opened the box to find…to find…to find a stinking vibrator…**

"God Athrun, I thought you were different…"

"Well, I _am_ a guy. Sex is always on my mind 24/7. But don't you just love that about me?"

"Yea, but like I was expecting jewellery or something you know…"

"Lets try it out."

**Athrun and his sneaky, but very **_**talented**_** hands, pulled Cagalli down, and gave her a smothering kiss.**

"Umm, Athrun, I think I'm having second thoughts about this. I really don't want to take it to far and you kn_mmmphph_…." **Athrun kissed her again. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting her fully. **

"Oh god Athrun." Cagalli purred.

"Still having second thoughts now??"

"Errr… do me." Cagalli said rubbing Athrun's chest.

"Do you? Where have you been, that's such an old line."

"I _know_ you aren't in me and that's all that matters."

"Not for long I won't."

**Athrun pulled down her pants and pushed inside her.**

"Oh god Cagalli, you feel so nice." **And obviously he started to thrust. **

"Oh, oh, oh, omg Athrun! More!" Cagalli screamed. **And of course it felt **_**good**_

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

**Sometime later when Cagalli woke up, she found herself on a bed. **_Was that a dream?? _**As she looked around she saw no signed of Athrun, anywhere! **"Does that mean that was all a dream??" **As Athha's hands came up to rub her neck and remember the past encounterment with Athrun and started to blush. Suddenly, she felt something around her neck… **_Omg. _**When she looked around, a note on the next pillow.**

thought you might like a necklace,

sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up,

i know you were dreaming about me…

get ready and meet me on board.

something urgent came _aboard_.

your husband

**To Be Continue… **

**A.N: please review! updating soon.**

**btw, plez sign the petition to bring the asucaga couple back if you already haven't…**

_**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-e-t-i-t-i-o-n-o-n-l-i-n-e-.-c**__**-o-m-/-a-s-u-c-a-g-a-/**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Are you blonde? Do you have ember eyes? Are you running away from your own wedding? Meet Cagalli Yula Athha…well soon to be Cagalli Yula Zala if she doesn't do anything asap!

**Chapter Four**

**AkA: Strange dreams. Strange visitors. Just damn STRANGE!**

**Another Title: Why doesn't ANYTHING goes as plan! –Princess of the Hot-headed people **

**BTW: mature theme going on. please Note: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Thanks: This is for all the people who reviewed. Thanks for the support! This one's for you guys! (it's truly the only reason why I even continue to write.)**

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

**Stolen Bride Magazine**

**Issue 3: The Unfortunate End**

**Sadly The Stolen Bride Magazine has ran out of funding money and had to shut down. How sad eh? We're being taken over by MayTheNerdsBeWithU, a magazine where all they talk about is video games! **

Disclaimer: Can't think of anything witty. Let's just stick to the basic. **Don't own, don't sue. don' t smile, be blue!**

♫ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♫

_You know hormones can do the weirdest things to you. First I run away from my totally lame-totally ugly husband, then, I get kidnapped –whooptiduda- by pirates none-other-than-less, found out the guy that kidnapped me __**was**__ my husband, and like had a totally awesome dream about him and me and sex –not that I'd ever admit it, of course.- _

Still happily sated from her dream, Cagalli Yula Athha Zala –yes I do think that name has a good fit now, but being the stubborn me, not-going-to-admit-to-public- she went strutting down the halls. Thank goodness that Athrun pasted a map at the back of the note, or else she'd be lost again for the billionth time. First things first, the kitchen._ Boy, I'm so hungry I could eat Athrun up, I mean a horse up…_

Again when she was opening the door, it creaked noisily. _Why doesn't anyone but some oil onto the door around here! It's so annoying!_

She was then greeted by the worst sight ever; no it was not someone having sex.

"Hello my pretty." Purred a voice.

Looking around the room, Cagalli's eyes landed on a pink-Lacus-wanna-be. "What the heck?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Why don't you look delicious today, want something to eat? I know I want to, and it's not food I'm talking about."

"Uh okay there." Cagalli said confusingly. "I think I'm not hungry, not anymore. I'll see you around then… I guess."

"But don't you want to come over here and sate my hunger?"Meer asked pouting. She then started to massage her boobies. "Come on, I know you want to give it a try." She said huskily.

"Yo what's your face, I'm STRAIGHT okay! ST-RAI-GHT! STRAIGHT! As in I DON'T LIKE GIRLS THAT WAY!!" Cagalli had enough of this shit, she pulled out her gun. –Yes she did get it back, how? Using the map Athrun gave her, she snuck into his room (uh again yes the door.was.locked but she simply did some picking) and took it back. Like really, what you expect by giving someone a MAP of the ship! Uh, Athrun, you are so foolish sometimes…- " Pointing the gun right dab in the middle of her forehead, Cagalli slowly explained to the girl the limits, the sky can only go so high. "Girly, why don't you just leisurely walk out the door, hands up in the air, with no sexist comment, walk out of my sight, and never, EVER try that stunt again with me… hmm on second thought you could just stay the hell away from Athrun too thank you very much. Please remember next time that I have great aim." Slightly moving the gun on an angle, Cagalli shot Meer. Lucky for that -as Cagalli would say it- "bitch", the shot intentionally only grazed her cheek's skin.

Gasping, Meer's hand shot up and cupped her cheek. "You filthy slut, what the hell was that for? You know that this will forever scar me right! Ahh!"

"Yo, looks who's talking a hole, and by the way you could just get another surgery session done, it's not that much compared to what you did to your face. Ahem..." Cagalli started to crack up.

"Oh you're laughing now you blond bitch but you'll pay." snared Meer as she angrily stalked out of the room.

"Why thank you, I am female." retorted Cagalli. With a sign, she then went in search for something to eat. Opening the fridge Cagalli yet again founding something displeasing… "Why the hell isn't anyone on this ship identified?! Like really though, whip cream… and lots of it! Nooo, there has to be something else that these people eat around here." But just then Cagalli had a wicked thought about him…and…her…and…whip cream…and a lot of licking… Blushing she decided to just go on deck and see what was there that Athrun had to see to. "I guess I'm skipping breakfast again…"

Wandering aboard, Cagalli's eyes first landed on a crowd of people…ahem and them secondly on "someone" beautiful butt. _God, is it nice or what?_

Like he could feel her stair… ahem… and presence, Athrun got up from the kneeling position and turned towards the blushing Cagalli. "Well good morning princess. I see you like your necklace." He greeted her with much affection. Athrun's hand expertly snaked around her waist and he bent down to kiss her lips. "I've wanted to do that all day actually." Athrun said with a smug look on his face.

"Uhh umm, yea I really like the necklace…" Cagalli started to blush some more. "What's going on up here?"

"Hmm, my men just found an over board. She looks like she's going to be okay but we have to take her to the doctors."

"Doesn't anyone recognize her?" Cagalli said worry aroused from her.

"Oddly no, the police reports don't match up and now we're deciding on what to do with her."

"Shouldn't we just wait till she wakes up and then decide. Get some identification first."

"Most likely…"

Cagalli started to walk up to the crowd. Pushing her way inside, she say a girl not older than 18, looking pail as ever.

The girl had red hair, around 160 and when she shot up from her slumber within 4 seconds later, light blue eyes.

**TBC…**

**A.N: Okay so what do you think everyone? Ahah… I'm not making it easy for them… Cagalli you have competition. Well anyways, I didn't think it was that bad, please review and I'll update ASAP. More Asucaga next time, promise.**

**Btw, I just had to say this…**

**Happy Birthday Athrun!!**

**:D**

**(you're so hot, no questions about…)**

**Here's some fun facts about our favourite blue hair boy:**

Fact #1: Athrun Zala always beats Yzak Jule in chess.

Fact #2: One of Athrun's favourite foods is meat stuffed cabbage.

Fact #3: Athrun was Kira's tutor

Fact #4: Athrun was top in class when he was 14

Fact # 5: If Cagalli's hair is blonde and Athrun's is blue their children's hair color would be green! oO Maybe he'll name him Nicol if it's a boy!

don't own, don't sue, don't get mad either… got these from SUIT CD

**And to think about to… the last time I updated was on Cagalli's and Kira's B-day… LoL**


End file.
